Organic EL devices have various advantages owing to their capability of emitting light by themselves. For example, organic EL devices do not require backlights, have a wide viewing angle, and realize high-speed response. Further, organic EL devices having reduced thickness and reduced power consumption can be readily realized. One example of an organic EL device is an organic EL display device. Organic EL display devices are attracting much attention as the display panel of the next generation.
A typical display panel according to conventional technology has a structure where a display unit and an external drive circuit for driving the display panel are disposed on a glass substrate, and wiring is provided to connect the display unit and the external drive circuit. Thus, voltage from the external drive circuit is provided to the display unit. Here, the connection between the display unit and the external drive circuit, via wiring, can be realized in various forms. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a structure including a flexible print circuit (hereinafter referred to as an “FPC”) for connecting (i) an external drive circuit and (ii) a substrate having disposed thereon a display unit and an externally-connecting terminal connected to the display unit.
FIG. 7 illustrates the structure of the conventional display panel disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In specific, FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a connection region of the display panel and neighboring regions. At the connection region, the FPC and the substrate are connected. In specific, a display panel 900 disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes: a glass substrate 901; an externally-connecting terminal 902 disposed on the glass substrate 901; and an FPC 903 for connecting the externally-connecting terminal 902 with an external drive circuit. In the display panel 900, the externally-connecting terminal 902 and the FPC 903 are connected via an anisotropic conductive adhesive 904. The display panel 900 further includes: an adhesive 905; and sealing members 906 and 907. Note that typically, the external drive circuit is disposed on a surface of the glass substrate 901 opposite a surface thereof on which a display unit is disposed.
The FPC 903 is composed of: a base film 903a; connection wiring 903b; and a cover film 903c. The FPC 903 has flexibility, and thus, can be folded back. Accordingly, when folded back, the FPC 903, excluding the portion thereof in adhesion with the anisotropic conductive adhesive 904, can be brought to be on the same side of the glass substrate 901 as the external drive circuit. Thus, connection between the display unit and the external drive circuit can be achieved.
Patent Literature 2 proposes a display panel including a plastic substrate instead of a glass substrate, which is typically included in display panels. The inclusion of a substrate having flexibility, i.e., a plastic substrate, realizes a display panel that can be bent and folded back.